Son's Daughter
by AngelHope18
Summary: What happening when Bonnie James meets the famous Jackson Teller... Bonnie James - Hey i'm Bonnie James i have long straight blonde hair i have pale skin and piercing green eyes i have my nose pierced i can also dress like that sometimes when black skinny
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I go to the closet and pick out and skirt and rolling stones tank top. I put them on and tack the tank top in to the skirt and then i start drying my hair after that's done i put it in a fishtail braid and then i put on my ankle boots. I grab my phone and house keys and lock the door before i leave for work and start walking to work what is a five minutes walk it is.

I get to work and put my stuff in my locker then grab and arpon. i walk to the owner.

"Hey Mrs winters you want me to go take orders for people" I ask smiling at her.

"Yeah sweetie can you do that it would be so much help thank you" Mrs winters says smiling at me i walk over to this couple first.

"Hi i'm your waitress today for starts what would you like to drink?" i ask them

"Can we have two cups of black coffees" she says to me

"And do you know what you would like to eat yet" i ask them

"Nope we don't want anything to eat just the coffee please" she say smiling at me

"Okay i'll bring coffee in couple minutes" i say walking away over mrs winters and ask her for two black coffee after i've finished with that custmors i hear the door ring and i turn around to see older lady about in her fiftys and six or seven bikers behind her they take a seat so i go and get there menus and i walk over to them.

"Hello my name bonnie and i'll be your waitress today here's your menu do use know what you like to drink?" i smile at them

"Yeah sweet can you get us eight black coffees" The older women says to us.

"Yeah maybe take five to ten minutes" i smile walking away since they were the only ones in right now i made the eight coffees and start putting them on a tray after i walk over making sure a didn't drop any i grab the sugar and put it on the table too.

"Here's your coffees would you like anything to eat" i ask them

"Nope that's all sweetheart and by the way my name is Gemma" Gemma says

"Nice to meet you Gemma i've you need anything just shout" i smile walking away for them.

After i finish cleaning some of the tables i see Gemma walking towards me i turn around to her.

"Heya Gemma do you need something else" i smile at her

"Yeah i was wonder i've you wanted to come to one of the club parties?" she asks me

"Club Parties?" i ask her probably look confused. She looks shocked that i didn't know what that mean't.

"It's when the club have parties they have one ever friday and the club is Biker club called the sons of anarchy" She say trying to explain it when she said sons of anarchy i've heard that someone before but i don't know where.

"I'm only seventeen Gemma" i said to here she looked shocked again.

"Okay you don't need to go but i do want to speak to you again Okay" Gemma says all i do it nod and then they leave

I didn't finish work until 9pm so when i start walking home it was darker i felt like someone was following me but i was probably just been stupid i thought so just keep on walking but as i turned the corner to my house i actually seen someone so i just started running fast when i got to my door i get out my keys and ran inside locking the door behind me. I calm down a bit because i just been stupid that's what i keep telling myself.

I make myself something to eat after i finished eating i go and put my pjs on then jump into bed and i fall asleep quickly.

3am

I wake up to a bang in the kitchen and with think i go out to the check it out there's a man inside my kitchen with a ski mask he turns around to me and then i start running and before i get in the my room he grabs my hair and throws me on the ground and start punching me in the face a couple of times before i pass out i hear him tell me "This was because of Gemma".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I hear beeping sounds that what i start waking up i look around to see that i'm not in my room i start paniking that when i hear someone come running in.**

 **"Bonnie calm down your in hospital someone broke in to your house last night and beat you up pretty badly but i've been your since two days ago my name is Dr Tara Knowles" Tara says**

 **"I need to see Gemma" i say**

 **"Gemma who?" Tara serously**

 **"I don't know here last name all i know is that she invited me to a club party" i say tara seems to know who i'm talking about when i say that**

 **"Okay i will go and phone her and tell her to get to the hospital" Tara say leaving the room**

 **1 Hour Later**

 **I hear someone walking in to my room so i look up to see Gemma walk in with an older looking man who's where a vest that say President on it.**

 **"Heya Sweetie Tara phoned and said you need to see me now what do you need?" Gemma asked**

 **"This is your fault this happened to me" i basically scream up her she looks angry**

 **"What you mean this is my fault beause you know we're a biker club now you blame use your just like the rest of the people that don't know use properly bitch" Gemma say go into walk out before i shout "The man that did this to me said to me that was a warning to you" i shout to her and then she realises that i didn't blame her for no reason**

 **"Did you get a look at him" the man asked me**

 **"No he was wearing a ski mask but he was spanish" i say to him**

 **"How do you know he was spanish"He asks**

 **"Because when he was hitting he get saying in spanish that it was her fault" i say to him**

 **"How do you know that" he asks**

 **"I can speak spanish my mum taught me" i said**

 **"Okay we're going to get some of the club members to pack up some of your clothes your going to stay at the club house" Gemma says i just because for some reason i know i've i argue with her she would probably win.**

 **"When will i get out this hopistal" i ask gemma**

 **"You will get out tonight and i'm going to leave the now and help the boys because i don't think you want them packing your underwear but i've you need anything just tell tara and she will phone me" she say come over and kissing my forehead and then leaving with the man.**

 **NightTime**

 **Tara walks in with some forms for me to sign after i sign them i see Gemma come in with this guy with ear length blonde hair and piercing blue eye he was cutie he walked over and kissed Tara.**

 **"Heya you must be Bonnie. I'm Jax Teller Gemma's son and Tara's old man" he says smiling**

 **"Nice to meet you" i says Gemma hands me clothes to put on and jax and tara leave the room and Gemma helps me out of bed i go in to the bathroom and out on the pencil skirt and Harley tank top on and walk out the room i have on training socks because i can put on my shoes because of my ribs.**

 **"Heya Gemma i ready to leave" i say to her limping out the bathroom**

 **"Come on then" Gemma say we leave the room and walk over to Jax and Tara.**

 **"Help her Jax you can see her ankle hurts and she holding her ribs" Tara says Jax picks me up bridle style as we get outside he puts me inside Gemma's truck.**

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

 **We got inside the garage and clubhouse i take it and jax comes to the door and helps me out he goes to pick me up again.**

 **"No i want to walk" i say to jax.**

 **"Okay but i'll be right next to you darling" Jax says i limp over to the clubhouse jax opens the door i see loads of mean playing pool, drinking at the bar and talking to women. i step back and kind of hide behind jax he notices that i did that and laughs**

 **"They won't hurt you darling come on" he laughs i just nod and walk with him to a table**

 **"This is Clay you already meet him this is bobby, Chibs, Opie, Juice, Tig, Piney and Happy" I look at all them**

 **"More like Grump" i said out loud all of them laugh but happy who glares at me and which makes me grab Jax's arm.**

 **"Can you show where i'm sleeping jax" i ask him**

 **"Yeah come on darling" Jax says walking me to a room with all i'm sleeping.**

 **"I've you need i will be in one of the other rooms" He says then kisses my forehead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I don't even realise i fell asleep untill i wake up in pain i struggly to get up but i get when i get up i limp out the bar to see i think it was bobby.**

 **"Hey Bobby where's Jax"I asked him.**

 **"He's in the room next to yours" Bobby says i nodd and walk to the room next to mine i knock and walk in and see Jax coming out the bathroom only in a towel**

 **"Omg sorry jax" i look down i here him laugh**

 **"It's okay darling what do you need?" Jax asks**

 **"My ribs are killing me i just needed my pain pills" i say to him.**

 **"How bad are they Bonnie" he asks seriously.**

 **"Not that bad" i lie to him because i didn't want him to know how bad it was.**

 **"Okay darling here" i look up and he hands me the pills i take one.**

 **"Thanks" i walk out the room and close the door behind me to see Tara coming towards me so she seen me coming out of Jax's room. i walk in to the bar when i hear Tara screaming.**

 **"What was she doing in her Jax your not even wearing clothes Omg you slept with her didn't you i'm going to kill her" Tara screams jax didn't even get a word in when i see Tara walk in.**

 **"You slept with my boyfriend after i helped you last night you whore" she says**

 **"What are you talking about tara" i ask looking at her confused.**

 **"I seen you coming out the his room" she screams**

 **"I was getting the pills from him you give to him last night for he forgot to give me them i was in pain when i woke up and when i went in to his room he just got out the bathroom with only a towel on"i says that to her she looks sorry**

 **"Bonnie i'm sorry" she says then i she goes to walk away.**

 **"Tara" i shout she turns around i walk to her "I've you ever call me whore again i wouldn't think twice about hitting you got that" i say to her she just nods and walks out the kitchen. I see Gemma at the door smirking.**

 **"Hey Gemma" i smile at her**

 **"Hey sweetheart i didn't think you would speak to someone like that but i'm gald you did because i hate that bitch" she say laughing**

 **"I didn't think she way that bad untill that now i don't like the bitch she can stay out my way because next time i'm not going to be so nice" i said to her**

 **"So you want to help me in the office today you can just do the paperwork" she says**

 **"Yeah just let me put clothes on" i laugh she just nods i go in to my room and all i can hear is Jax and Tara fucking i start getting this feeling i grab joggers and a white tank top and my black lacy underwear and go in to the bathroom and get changed i put on training socks on and put on my nike hightops.**

 **I walk out the room and leave the clubhouse and start walking to the office when i get in i see Gemma.**

 **"So what do you need done Gemma" i ask her.**

 **"Just start putting the paper working away yearly and mouthly" she say to me after i put the files in piles by years. I see tara walk in with jax behind her**

 **"Hey Darling what you doing?" Jax asks**

 **"Hey Jax just doing the files for your mum" i say to him ignoring Tara.**

 **"Okay well tell my mum i leaving the now" he says come over to kiss my forehead like last night i just nod and look at tara who's glaring which pisses me off**

 **"Can i help you bitch?" i say to her.**

 **"Yeah can stay the hell away from jax" she says**

 **"He came in and we staying in the same clubhouse right next door to each other what the hell do you want me to do?" i shout at her.**

 **"I want you to leave and go back to your house you don't have a reason to be here you getting beat up had nothing to do with the club you just got gemma involved and she felt sorry for you" Tara sneer**

 **"Bitch you don't know what the fuck your talking about the reason the man was in my house was a warning to Gemma that's why i'm staying here you stupid bitch" i shout at her and she looks shocked and she turns around and smacks Jax in the face Gemma walks in as she didn't before anyone knows what happened Gemma grabs tara be the hair and smacks her head of the wall.**

 **Clay comes runninng in and grabs gemma tara gets up and smacks gemma in the face i grab tara's hair spining her around and smack her in the face and then pull her on the couch and staddle her and kept smacking her in the face until i feel someone grab me behind and pulling me off her holding me back i turn around to see jax holding me and he looks mad as fuck.**

 **"Tig take tara home" i hear jax order tig i turned around "You're coming in the clubhouse with me so you tell what the fucks going on between you and tara"**

 **We start walking to the clubhouse with clay and Gemma whos is smirking and before i realise what i'm doing i start laughing.**

 **"What the fuck is so funny?" jax snaps at me**

 **"You're fuck girlfriend she pathtic" i snap back at him**

 **"Watch what the fuck you say little girl" jax say**

 **"Or what jax's what you going to do to me because i ain't scared of you" i shout at him storming in to the clubhouse going to my room and i start packing my clothes up i hear jax's storming in.**

 **"what are you doing" Jax's says grabbing my arm turn me to face him.**

 **"i'm doing what your fucking girlfriend want i'm leaving you the hell alone" i rip my arm away from him.**

 **"No you're not we still have to protect you" he snaps at me**

 **"Like you give a fuck what happens to me" i snap back at him**

 **"i do care" he says gettting in to my face are lips about touching**

 **"no you don't because know one cares about me" i whisperr**

 **"I wouldn't have made tig take tara home i've i didn't care about you darling" he says he leans but as we about to kiss someone walks in and we move away for each other**

 **"Use to okay?" Gemma asks**

 **"Yeah we're fine aren't we bonnie" jax's says**

 **"Yeah we're fine" i says still looking at the ground.**

 **"Well clay want to talk to bonnie about something important in hour" Gemma says walking out the room.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Jax's and me go to talk to clay about what ever he need to tell as but i start to get worried i don't why though.**

 **"Heya clay Gemma say you need to talk us" I say to clay.**

 **"Yeah baby girl is about what happened at your house well we still haven't found who did this to you so looks like your going have to stay here longer and Jax while Bonnie stays here we don't want tara here" Clay says to Jax's.**

 **"Why can't tara come to the clubhouse" Jax's says glaring at Clay**

 **"Because she hit your mother and she got in an argument with your mother" Clay say glaring at Jax's.**

 **"Okay well i'll just stay at my house then" Jax's says walking away**

 **"Okay well since i have to stay here longer can someone go and get my photo boxes from my house pleaseee" i asked clay giving him the puppy dogg eyes**

 **"Okay i'll get juice get it where is the boxes keep?" clays asks standing up.**

 **"On the top shelf in the closet" i said to him he nods and when to get to juice after 5 mins clay came back.**

 **"Juice is away to get it for you" Clay say kissing my forehead and walks away i go to my room and start putting my clothes away again. I lie on my bed just think about what it was like before came to charming and i must of fell asleep.**

 **1 Hour Later**

 **I hear someone banging on my door that's what wakes me up i get off the bed and open my door to see juice lifting the box of the floor and bring it to my room and putting it next to my bed**

 **"Thank you for getting it for me" i give him hug and kiss him on the cheek.**

 **"Anytime sweetheart i'll be in the kitchen i've you need anything" he walks out the room. I open the box and start to look through some old photos of my mum and that when i see some photos of my mum, me and my dad and that when i realise i've seen a photo of man before and that's when i ran out the room and look at the pictures on the wall of the club members and that's when i see my dad.**

 **"JAXX!" i Scream i hear jax ran out of his room**

 **"What's wrong" he looks paniked**

 **"Who's this man" i point to the club member on the wall**

 **"That's otto he's in prison for murder why" jax say looking at me confused.**

 **"He's my dad" i say getting upset i hand him the photo of me and him.**

 **"We need to speak to Gemma and Clay" i hear jax say rapping his arm around me. We find Clay and Gemma in chruch.**

 **"We need to ask you something" Jax's says**

 **"What is it sweetheart" Gemma says**

 **"It's otto bonnies father because she's got photos of him with her and her mother and don't lie to her" jax's says as i'm looking at her.**

 **"Yeah otto is your father but we thought it would be best not to tell you because he in prison for murder he's never going to get out we didn't want to put you throught the heartbreak of loosing your father too" Gemma says to me trying to calm me down**

 **"That doesn't give you the right to keep that from me it's up to me to choose i've i want to see him or not you've only know me for two weeks you don't know" i shout**

 **"I've know you longer that two weeks you used to stay in charming when your mothe first had you and you lived here for four years and i promised you mother i've anything happened to her that i would look after you and that's what i'm going to do" she shouts at me.**

 **"Yeah but didn't look after me did you because i got beating because of you so you already broke the damn promise and by the way i leaving" i shout storming in to my room throughing my stuff in my bag once i've packed i leave the room and start walking throught the bar before i get to the door someone grabs my bag pulling it so it falls of my shoulder on to the floor i turn around to see gemma standing there looking pissed as fuck but so was i.**

 **"What you want now Gemma" i snap at her**

 **"You're right i did break the promise onces by letting you get hurt i'm not about to let you walk out the door and get hurt again so come let's just talk this shit out" Gemma says**

 **"I'll stay one condition" i say smirking at her**

 **"What's that sweetheart" Gemma says also smirking**

 **"You let me see otto just once and i've you think i can't handle it after one time you can stop me seen him deal" i say to her**

 **"Okay but only this once" gemma say i jump on her giving her a hug. I pick my bags and put them in my room but i don't unpack them. I take out a pjs and put them on and jump in bed and before i know it i fall asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I wake up in the 3 am in the morning feeling sick i've got a sore head i feel dizzy i can't stand properly so i walk through the bathroom walking in to jax's room i see him sleep i walk to his bed and start shaking him.**

 **"Jax's wake up" i keep shaking he final wakes up.**

 **"What's wrong?" He asks sleeply**

 **"I feel dizzy and i've got a killer sore head and can't get back to sleep" i whisper pouting**

 **"Come here you can sleep in here with me"Jax's say moving over i lift the cover up and face the wall i feel his arm rap around my waist and then i fall asleep. I wake up to screaming which makes my head worse i feel like i'm going to puke i get up and run to the bathroom and puked in the toilet after i finish been sick i wash my face and brush my teeth and throw my hair up in a messy bone.**

 **I go out to see who was doing all the screaming when i round the corner to the bar to see Gemma, Clay, Jax and tara and this other women there shouting at each other.**

 **"Shut the fuck up" i scream everyone get quiet. I grab on to the wall because i feel like i'm about to pass out.**

 **"Bonnie What's wrong with you?" Gemma asks worried.**

 **"I don't know i woke up this morning with a killer sore head and i was feeling dizzy and i was sick" I say to Gemma.**

 **"Tara can you check her over to make everything is okay with her?"Jax asks tara looking worried.**

 **"Sure thing Bonnie you sit here please" Tara say**

 **"Hell naw i'm not going near that bitch i'll go to the hospital with Gemma" I say**

 **"Okay just let me going get my keys" Gemma says**

 **"I'm coming too" Jax says**

 **"it's okay you don't have to i have gemma there with me you can spend the day with doctor bitch" i said hugging him and clay and walking out with Gemma to her car. when we get in the car i ask Gemma something.**

 **"Gemma what was all the shouting about this morning" I ask her.**

 **"Well i came to check on you this morning to see i've your were ready to see your father your bathroom door and Jax's was open so i walk through to see you sleeping in Jax's arms and then when Tara come in the room and Jax's started to woke up at the time and made us leave the room so you can sleep and that's why tara was shouting so is there something going on with you and jax's?" Gemma ask smirking**

 **"No nothing going on between me and Jax's" i say to her blushing we get to the hospital.**

 **1 Hour Later**

 **One of the doctor comes to get to take me to his offices to see what the problem was.**

 **"So bonnie what seems to be the problem today"the doctor asks**

 **"Well when i woke up this morning i had a killer sorehead and i felt dizzy and then i was sick after that happened i felt like i was going to pass out" i said to the doctor**

 **"Well i think you've just got a bug alot of people have been coming in with the same stuff so just take these tablets three times a day every four hours" the doctor says.**

 **"Thank you" I say then leave the room and go to get Gemma.**

 **ClubHouse**

 **When we get back to the clubhouse i see jax's walk towards us with a worried look on his face i still feel a little dizzy so i was planning on just going back to bed.**

 **"So what did the doctor the say"Jax's asks**

 **"That i have a bug and that to take these tablets three times a day" i say to me.**

 **"Okay so back to bed because your going to do anything untill your feel better" Jax's say walking me to my room when i get m room jax's make me get in bed But before he leave i grab his arm and pull him on top of me.**

 **"What are you doing" he asks i don't anwer i just kiss him at first i thought he wasn't going kiss me back so i go to pull back but he starts kissing me i feel him nip at my bottom lip but i don't open my mouth for him so he pulls back and start kissing along my jaw and down my neck.**

 **We hear someone walk away when we hear someone walk in we turn around to see who it was...**


End file.
